


A Christmas Present

by helsinkibaby



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Something wakes Jubal early on Christmas morning.
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine
Kudos: 33





	A Christmas Present

Jubal didn’t know what woke him but as he blinked his bleary eyes, a cursory scan of the room revealed that there was no cause for alarm. The Christmas tree lights still twinkled merrily from the corner whilst on the television, George Bailey was promising Mary the moon and stars. Which clued Jubal into the fact that he’d been asleep for longer than he’d thought, as if the chill of the room and the slight ache in his back - he really was too old to be sacking out on the couch - wasn’t clue enough. Stretching carefully, grimacing as his muscles protested the movement, he squinted at his watch, closing his eyes again as the numbers registered. 

“What time is it?” There was a sleepy mumble from somewhere around the vicinity of his chest and he looked down at Kristen, a soft smile coming unbidden to his lips. 

“One in the morning.” He kept his voice low, returning his hand back underneath the heavy red throw blanket trimmed with white that he’d somehow had forethought enough to pull around them. He’d laughed at her the first time she’d brought it to his place but damn if it wasn’t the warmest, coziest thing in the entire house right now. Pressing a kiss to her head, he let his thoughts wander to a different house, a different town. “How much do you want to bet Tyler and Abigail are already up?” 

Kristen’s only answer was a quiet giggle. She knew, better than anyone, how much he missed the little moments with his kids. “You’ll see them soon,” she reminded him. “In five hours as a matter of fact.” 

He’d promised an excited Abigail he’d be there early, and only the knowledge that the drive to Westchester should be relatively traffic free at that hour of Christmas morning had made it bearable. Right now though, the drive suddenly didn’t look so appealing. Not when it was cold and dark outside, not when he could be snuggled up with Kristen instead. “Yeah... remind me to add a couple of hours on next year.” 

Kristen snickered, resting her head back on his chest. “Done.”

Idly, Jubal traced a hand up and down her spine, wondering at how easily he’d assumed she’d still be here with him next year, how easily she’d confirmed that she was thinking the same thing. It was a new thought for him, for both of them - they’d never had a conversation about their future together before he’d found himself facing a future without her and realised that it was a prospect he didn’t want to consider. 

But lying here, like this? 

He wouldn’t mind doing that every Christmas. Or every night, come to that. 

Lifting his hand, he ran it over her hair, letting his fingers tangle in the dark strands. She made a sound that was almost like a purr, deep in the back of her throat, shifting against him and making a shiver run up and down his spine. “Merry Christmas, Kris,” he whispered and her smile when she raised her head was brighter than the lights on the tree. 

“Merry Christmas,” she whispered back, scooting up a little so that she could kiss him gently, her lips lingering on his. He deepened the kiss, letting his hands slide down her back and it seemed like a long time before he came up for air. 

“C’mon.” Even under the weight of the throw, Kristen shivered. “Let’s go to bed.” She made to move and while usually he wouldn’t be averse to the suggestion, something about the night, the mood of the moment, made him catch her hand in his, press his other hand against her lower back, holding her in place. “What?” Kristen looked at him in surprise and no small amount of amusement. “Don’t tell me you want to open presents?” 

She was teasing but he was totally serious when he cupped her cheek in his hand, looked her in the eye. “You’re my Christmas present.” 

She smiled again at that, gentle and brilliant, relaxing against him and bringing her lips to his. When she pulled back, she let her hand linger on his cheek, her thumb sweeping up and down, before a devilish look appeared in her eyes. “So unwrap me.” 

It was an order, not a request and Jubal had no trouble doing as he was told.


End file.
